


Fire in the Twilight

by roelliej



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Fingering, Angst, Blow Jobs, Childhood Trauma, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Friendship, H/D Smoochfest, Happy Ending, Humor, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, One Shot, Rating: NC17, Romance, Sexual Experimentation, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Violence, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-20
Updated: 2014-06-20
Packaged: 2018-02-05 11:13:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1816561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roelliej/pseuds/roelliej
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry loves to become one with the dark. It's what he does best. Until his nemesis does something Harry'd never expected : he gives Harry what he'd desired for so long...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fire in the Twilight

**Author's Note:**

> This submission is part of HD Smoochfest on Livejournal. The theme this year is Media Remix, which invited participants to "remix" the story from a Book, Movie, or Television Show. The author/artist will be revealed at the end of the fest.
> 
> This was created for Prompt Number: M38  
> Original Work Name: The Breakfast Club
> 
> Disclaimer: All Harry Potter characters herein are the property of J.K. Rowling and Bloomsbury/Scholastic. No copyright infringement is intended.
> 
> Author's Notes: Much thanks to Jo and D. for the beta-check. You both really were a great help! :D

_A monsoon was flogging the large grounds, but it still wasn’t enough to put out the raging fires or wash away the spilled blood. Silence and grief were broken by cheers and laughter. It should have been over. In an isolated room, forgotten by the victors, closed eyes opened – a silent laugh left purple lips. It thought as an animal. Acted like one. They bought it. The fools bought the oldest trick in the world. Weaker than weak, but the thought of revenge kept it strong. The last bit of magic was used to ensure safety and to make a new start..._

  
  
~*~

  
  
 **_Saturday, May 27, 1999. Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Hogsmeade, Scotland.  
  
Dear Mr Slughorn,  
  
We accept the fact that we had to sacrifice a whole Saturday in detention for whatever it was we did wrong. What we did was wrong. But we think you’re crazy to make us write an essay telling you who we think we are. What do you care? You see us as you want to see us –in the simplest terms, in the most convenient definitions. You see us as a know-it-all, a sidekick, a traitor, a coward and a hero. Correct? That’s the way we saw each other at seven o’clock this morning. We were brainwashed._**

  
  
~*~

  
  
Harry loved becoming one with the dark. It gave him the possibility to think without distractions. The school year was nearly done, which was a relief. He had to admit to himself that he made quite a mess of things. Important parts of his life had been taken for granted, and now he had to pay the price. Growing up sucked. It’s not like Harry hadn’t had responsibilities. Hell, he had to fight a Dark Lord and nearly died dozens of times. But, nothing could have prepared him for what came after that: being back at school, facing the horrendous worshipping, even from teachers. He did what he had to do, and that was that. He wanted to live like every other student : having fun, studying and being left alone. But apparently that was too much to ask. Growing up sucked. Big time.  
  
Harry looked up as he heard stumbling from the other side of the door. He recognised the soft knock on the door. It was his  _conscience_. Great! He should wonder why she knew where to look for him, but he didn’t. Hermione knew all. Harry sometimes wondered if his friend would be more suitable to teach Divination, but to spare himself the endless lectures about facts and science, he kept it behind his teeth.  
  
"Harry, can I come in?"  
  
"Sure. Door is open," Harry said, while rolling his eyes.  
  
He heard the person on the other side of the door whisper an incantation and the lock made a clicking sound. The door was pushed open and a handsome girl with imposing bushy hair entered the small room.  
  
Harry sneered at her and said, "Hello, warden."  
  
"Sarcasm doesn’t suit you, Harry. Don’t take this out on me, please."  
  
"I thought I made it perfectly clear that at the moment you’re  _not_  on my  _favourite person_ -list, Hermione."  
  
"It was for your own good." Hermione clicked her tongue as she often did when her patience wore thin. "What did you expected me to do?"  
  
"You should have stayed out of it! You absolutely had no right—"  
  
"No right? As Head Girl, I’m authorised to use magic!"  
  
"Even when you had to use it on your supposed-to-be best friend?"  
  
Hermione crossed her arms and took a step back. "You didn’t give me much choice."  
  
"Don’t be a fool, Hermione." Harry’s tone softened. "I lost control for only a moment."  
  
"People who are as powerful as you, don’t have the right to make that excuse—"  
  
Hermione looked away from Harry’s flaming eyes. "One moment of carelessness could mean someone’s death."  
  
"Don’t you think you’re a bit overreacting? I would never—"  
  
"You didn’t see the look in your eyes, Harry," Hermione said. "You really scared me for a moment there. That’s why I had to interfere. Do you even realise what you could have done?"  
  
Harry closed his eyes, while the truth in her words reached him, and he finally realised his best friend was right. With great power, came great responsibility. He felt a shudder rippling through his body as he imagined the possible consequences of his attack. He could never live with it. Never. And it wasn’t the first time he’d lost control. If it wasn’t for Snape...  
  
He fought back tears as Hermione laid a hand on his shoulder.  
  
"It’s okay, Harry," Hermione whispered. "Please, don’t shut me out. Talk to me like you used to."  
  
"I can’t..." He laid his head into his hands. "I can’t take it no more."  
  
Hermione opened her mouth to reply, but fell silent as she heard chattering on the other side of the door.  
  
"Be quiet," she hissed, silencing Harry with her hand. She drew her wand as they saw the door being magically opened.  
  
Harry saw Hermione pursing her lips as Ron and Parkinson entered the room. Sparks were flying from her wand –her eyes radiating nothing but hate. Harry felt like being punched in the stomach as Ron looked his way, disgust visible on his face.  
  
"What are you doing here, Hermione?" Ron said softly. "Why are you here with  _him_? I thought you were getting drinks for us. Slughorn asked you, didn’t he?"

" _He_  has a name, Ron," Hermione snapped. "And I think Slughorn doesn’t mind if the  _Headgirl_  stayed away for a couple of minutes."  
  
"You’re so conceited," Parkinson snapped. "I’m really growing tired of that attitude of yours. Who are you to boss Ron around? It’s not like you’re together. That privilege is mine now."  
  
"You can have him, Parkinson," Hermione hissed through clenched teeth. "As long as I don’t have to be a spectator of your snogging-fests."  
  
"There will be so much more than snogging, Granger," Parkinson sneered as she softly bit Ron’s ear. "So much more."  
  
"Enough, Pansy," Ron whispered – his ears and neck turning crimson. "This isn’t the time and place to talk about this."  
  
"And why not?" Harry said loudly, speaking for the first time since Ron and Pansy’s arrival. "She’s the reason that we are here in the first place."  
  
"Don’t take it out on her!" Ron roared as he drew his wand. "Don’t blame her for something that is entirely your fault."

  
  
 _"Ladies, ladies. Do you need a room or something?"_

  
  
Harry felt a second punch in his gut as Draco Malfoy walked in, visible feeding on their argument. It just couldn’t get any worse.  
  
"What are you doing here, Malfoy?" Hermione scowled aggressively. "I thought Slughorn was going to be back in a few minutes?"  
  
"You know Slughorn, don’t you, Granger?" Malfoy said. "That old fool is too busy "collecting". He probably wasn’t paying attention at all. The main question is: what are  _you_  doing here?"  
  
" _I_  am Head Girl, Malfoy."  
  
Malfoy slowly turned his head and the smile on his face rapidly grew into a malicious sneer.  
  
"That’s almost funny coming from you, Granger," Malfoy said softly. "The irritating know-it-all who fell from grace."  
  
"Don’t speak in riddles, Malfoy," Ron hissed, while clenching his fists. "Say what you need to say or fuck off!"  
  
"In time, Weasley," Malfoy whispered. "First I want to witness the result of your catfight. It causes a tingling feeling in my tummy."  
  
Harry felt a strong desire to give Malfoy a bone-crushing head-butt, but why did his body reacted so much different from his common sense?  
  
"Come on, Potter," Malfoy sneered. "Go for the kill! You were going to blame Pansy."  
  
"Right," Harry whispered. "It’s all Parkinson’s fault."  
  
"And why is that, Potter?" Parkinson snapped, her hands shaking uncontrollably. "What did I do you?"  
  
"I just can’t believe you’re dating someone, who wanted to hand me over to Voldemort!" Harry screamed, ignoring Parkinson. "Why are you doing this to me?"  
  
"For fuck’s sake, Harry," Ron roared, barely able to conceal his wry face at hearing Tom Riddle’s  _stage name_. "Not everything‘s about you. You should be happy for me. Pansy makes me happy."  
  
"She’s still a traitor," Hermione interfered.  
  
"No, she’s not!" Ron snapped. "I shouldn’t be here, if it wasn’t for her!"  
  
"Merlin, I love plot twists," Draco purred softly. "We go back to Hogwarts, a year ago..."  
  
"Shut up, Draco," Parkinson said irritated. "I can’t justify what I did to you, Potter. I was afraid. My parents..."  
  
"...were probably marching together with Voldy and co," Harry interrupted briskly.  
  
"They weren’t," Parkinson whispered and for the first time in his life Harry felt a tiny sting of pity for her as he saw the hurt on her face. "My mother was a Muggle."  
  
"It can’t be..." Harry whispered, totally flabbergasted. Harry looked at Draco, whose pale cheeks became even more white. He didn’t know it either.  
  
"She and my dad were slaughtered like animals," Parkinson said, visibly fighting back tears. "Madam Rosmerta told me when she and the other villagers were on their way to the castle. Maybe it was grief or I was losing my mind, but I joined them. I wanted to make those arseholes pay for what they did!"  
  
"She saved my life, Harry," Ron said softly as he approached Harry. "Greyback would have killed Neville and me if it wasn’t for her.”  
  
"She did?" Harry whispered, totally confused. "Merlin’s beard. But why didn’t you tell me that you two were together? I’m your best mate."  
  
"As your best mate, I knew how you would react," Ron said as he laid a hand on Harry’s shoulder. "I know it’s not an excuse, but I just knew you would take it the wrong way.”  
  
"I have to defend Potter in this matter, Weasley," Malfoy sneered. "Could you please describe what you were doing at the Gryffindor’s dormitories when Potter entered the room, Weasley?"  
  
"That’s none of your fucking business, Malfoy!" Ron hissed, his face becoming dangerously crimson.  
  
"Weasley over there was slipping her the hot beef injection!" Malfoy exclaimed.  
  
Harry heard Hermione making a disapproving sound. Harry tried to shake the image of his best mate, stark naked, as he lay on top of Parkinson, clearly and way too visibly doing what lovers do.  
  
"At least I’m getting some, Malfoy," Ron roared while clenching his fists. "You’re such a loser. You just try to get a rise out of everyone."  
  
"I’m just being honest, arsehole," Malfoy said acutely. "I would expect you to know the difference."  
  
"Honesty?" Ron whispered, his voice full of disgust and malice. "You’re nothing but a waste of space. You don’t count, Malfoy. You never did, and never will. You could disappear and it wouldn’t make any difference. You might as well not even exist, and no one would actually care. At least  _I_  would not."  
  
"I don’t give a fuck about what you think, Weasley," Malfoy spat. Harry heard that he actually  _did_  give a fuck. Ron’s remark was below the belt, so Harry understood Malfoy’s rage. "If I was alone, I wouldn’t have to endure your putrid breath for the last—"  
  
"Last warning, Malfoy!" Ron bellowed, losing his temper as he pushed Malfoy against the wall. "Keep your poisonous tongue behind your teeth or you’re totalled!"  
  
"Totally?" Malfoy whispered, but his sneer missed its goal.  
  
"Totally!" Ron hissed close to Malfoy’s left ear. "One more word and you’re history."  
  
"I already am," Malfoy whispered and Harry heard something unique in his voice. It wasn’t a sneer or him being haughty.  
  
"I shouldn’t have pulled out my wand," Harry muttered as Malfoy’s words were slowly sinking in.  
  
"Not a fucking word," Ron hissed as Malfoy opened his mouth, quickly gaining back his ability for sneering.  
  
"If it wasn’t for Hermione..." Harry sighed. "Does it still hurt?"  
  
"Sometimes," Ron said. "Why did you do it? I was your best mate. I still am. We could have talked about it. I’m not smoothing over my secrecy, but why that sudden outburst? Why did you distance yourself from me and Hermione?"  
  
Harry, who felt warmth in his stomach that Ron still considered him his best mate, lowered his gaze. It had been festering for quite some time ,even haunted his dreams, but Harry had never found an appropriate moment to bare his soul. Sometimes when he was alone at night, with only the audible silence as his witness, he wondered why he was unable to open his mouth and spill. He trusted both Hermione and Ron with his life and loved them more than they’d ever know. Harry presumed that he wasn’t ready to reveal that tiny, dark place that he had sheathed for so long.  
  
"Maybe Granger was too busy with other...er... _stuff_?" Malfoy suggested. His lip curled a bit. Harry noticed that he had been waiting for this moment. Hermione’s eyes started to water as she threw the dirtiest glare she could muster at Malfoy.  
  
"Hermione, what’s wrong?" Harry said, while trying to lay a comforting arm around Hermione’s shoulders. She rapidly shook it off. Harry was taken aback by Hermione’s rejection, but tried to keep a straight face.  
  
"You filthy bastard," Hermione hissed as she tried to wipe away her fluid anger. "I knew it was you. It had to be you."  
  
"No, no, no," Malfoy said slyly. "I’m only well informed."  
  
"What’s this about?" Ron asked astonished.  
  
"The reason why Queenie’s been descended to the common people," Malfoy gloated. "Such an irresponsible girl."  
  
"Enough, Draco," Parkinson said sharply. "It’s  _her_  choice to speak about it and not yours."  
  
"Aren’t you a bit hypocritical, Pansy, dear?" Malfoy whispered softly. "Please correct me if I’m wrong, but I was under the impression that  _you_  were the one who told McGonagall about Granger’s nightly trips to Hogsmeade, visiting her mindless hulk."  
  
"Krum?" Ron exclaimed. "He’s  _here_?"  
  
"I know it’s irresponsible..." Hermione began, but Ron interrupted her.  
  
"You knew about this?" Ron said to his girlfriend. "You knew she was visiting that oaf, despite..."  
  
"Viktor is not an oaf..." Hermione hissed, but Ron visibly pretended that he didn’t hear her.  
  
"Yes, I knew, Ron," Parkinson said. "And unlike Granger’s accusation of me betraying her, I did it not out of revenge, but to protect her and him."  
  
"That’s really noble of you, Pansy," Malfoy said softly. "But are you really sure it’s not about Vicky? I happen to know you’ve fancied him in the past."  
  
"Shut up, Malfoy!," Hermione roared. "I’ve had enough of this! Of you! I’m getting tired of you trying to make everyone’s blood boil. Yes, I’m secretly visiting Viktor, despite the high risk. McGonagall was furious about it and she sacked me as Headgirl. I’m here, because I deserve to be punished. Just like Parkinson. She didn’t know, but McGonagall detests tattle-tails like her, even though she meant it well."  
  
"Thanks, Granger," Parkinson whispered. "I have to side with Granger on this, Draco. This time you’ve gone too far."  
  
"Who cares?" Malfoy huffed as he pretended to be nonchalant, but Harry heard a trace of panic in his voice.

"I know why you’re doing it, Malfoy," Hermione said. "And although I could kill you right now, I understand your behaviour. You really should report your father..."  
  
"Save your pity for the weak, Granger!" Malfoy barked –his cheeks flushing with anger. "Don’t talk about me like you actually know me! Just stick to the things you know : being a goddamn know-it-all, reading dusty books, bossing the Weasel and Scarhead around, and humping that foreign twerp until he empties himself into your recent devirginised cunt!"  
  
"What about his old man?" Ron said, while laying a hand on Hermione’s shoulder.  
  
"I overheard a conversation between Malfoy and Slughorn," Hermione whispered, visibly fighting back tears.  
  
"I swear to Merlin..."  
  
"Malfoy’s being abused by his father," Hermione sighed. Harry felt a sharp sting in his chest as he looked at Malfoy, whose attitude slowly crumbled. Tears appeared in the Slytherin’s eyes and he clenched his fists.  
  
"Dear old Lucius?" Ron sneered. "Yeah, right."  
  
"You better believe that bitch!" Malfoy snarled.  
  
"I don’t," Ron said stubbornly.  
  
"No?"  
  
"No!" Ron exclaimed. "Did I stutter?"  
  
Malfoy walked towards Ron, who clenched his fists in defence. Instead of punching Ron, Malfoy rolled up his sleeve, revealing a deep wound right under his right shoulder. The wound had a black colour, like the piece of skin had died away.  
  
"Do you believe me now?" Malfoy hissed as Ron looked away; his face pale with shock. Harry tasted bile in his mouth as he imagined what Lucius had done to his son. "It looks like the result of a dark spell, doesn’t it? This is what you get in my home when you talk back to your father. And let me add that he was in a good mood that day. Want to visit my home when he’s having a tantrum?  _Do I stutter?_ "  
  
"Malfoy, I..." Ron stuttered, but a terrible glare from Malfoy made Ron swallow his apologies.  
  
"You know what?" Malfoy hissed on the brink of tears. "I don’t think that I need to sit here with you fucking dildos anymore!"  
  
"Malfoy," Hermione said warningly as Malfoy stepped to the door. "Don’t do something rash. Slughorn..."  
  
"Do you think I give a flying fuck about Slughorn?" Malfoy roared. "He doesn’t make a goddamn difference. Nothing will change. Nothing will ever change!"  
  
He opened the door and closed it with a loud bang. Maybe he was acting purely on instinct, but Harry ran towards the door, ignoring the protests of his friends, opened the door and saw Malfoy disappearing behind a corner. Ron and Hermione were right, of course. If Slughorn (or worse, McGonagall) would catch him, he would be in deep shit. Harry wondered, while running, why he was following the someone he used to hate so much?  _Used_  to... Malfoy had said the most horrible things, but still he couldn’t bring up the hate he’d reserved only for that über-cunt. Harry hated himself for caring, because he knew Malfoy would squash him like a bug if he showed a sign of pity, like he did to Hermione. The worse fact was that Malfoy had been right on most things.  
  
Harry heard someone blowing his nose in the empty classroom at the end of the corridor. Harry realised that they were lucky it was a Saturday, and most of the students were in their dormitories. At least what’s left from them...  
  
Harry knocked on the door-frame as he saw Malfoy sitting on one of the tables, his back facing the door. Very risky, but Harry suspected that Malfoy didn’t care anymore. Malfoy turned his head and sighed audibly.  
  
"Brilliant," he hissed. "Can’t your brain process the fact that when someone walks away, he or she wants to be alone? Or can’t you suppress your _I-want-to-save-everyone_ -attitude?"  
  
"I didn’t know you were being abused," Harry said softly, ignoring Malfoy’s sneer.  
  
"Now you know," Malfoy retorted. "Happy now?"  
  
"Stop with the bullshit," Harry said sharply as he walked towards Malfoy. "May I?" he added as he pointed towards the table next to Malfoy.  
  
"Do whatever you like, Potter," Malfoy sighed, fixing his gaze on the blackboard. Harry accepted the invitation and took a seat next to Malfoy. He felt words forming in his mouth, but his lips remained tight shut. They sat there for a while, but the silence between them wasn’t uncomfortable or oppressive.  
  
"So, Potter." Malfoy was the first to speak. "That wasn’t a very clever action with Slughorn last week. You’re getting reckless, claiming he raided Warbeck’s wardrobe."  
  
"Slughorn never forgave me for cheating in our sixth year," Harry explained. "You know, with that book from your late godfather. "  
  
Malfoy nodded.  
  
"You realise that he kept a close watch on every step I took in his classroom," Harry continued. "Well, last week I snapped. My reward was solitary confinement. Ironic in a way."  
  
"You’re not the kind of guy to just snap, Potter," Malfoy said. "Is there something wrong? Are you hiding something?"  
  
Harry’s heart pounded like mad when he leaned over and pressed his lips on Malfoy’s cheek. He saw Malfoy freeze as he pulled back.  
  
"What are you doing, Potter?" Malfoy whispered flabbergasted.  
  
"Revealing my secret," Harry said softly, avoiding Malfoy’s stare.  
  
"So," Malfoy said. "The Boy-Who-Lived is bent?"  
  
"You can say tha—" Harry was interrupted by Malfoy’s lips on his. Harry closed his eyes as he felt Malfoy’s hand caressing his hair, deepening the kiss in the process. Malfoy’s tongue entered his mouth and explored it playfully as he pulled Harry closer to him, feeling proof that Malfoy’s body wasn’t lying.  
  
"W-wow," Harry stuttered as Malfoy released him. It was by far the best kiss of his life. "C-Could you do that again?"  
  
"Actually I was thinking of kissing you somewhere else," Malfoy purred. Harry suppressed a moan as he felt his cock starting to lengthen in his boxers. "You have no idea how long I’ve wanted this, Potter," he added, gently pushing Harry onto his back. He slowly unzipped Harry’s jeans, his cock was so incredibly hard and already leaking pre-come, it would explode before the real fun would start. Malfoy took off Harry’s boxers and trousers and looked adoringly at Harry’s cock.  
  
"My, my, Potter," Malfoy said huskily, his eyes darkened with lust and desire as he teasingly licked the soaked slit. Harry didn’t even try to hold back. He groaned loudly as Malfoy took him in. He sucked gently on the head and licked the underside of his throbbing cock as it went deeper and deeper into Malfoy’s greedy mouth. Harry closed his eyes and the room was soon filled with groans of intense pleasure. This was so much better than the clandestine wank-jobs in his bed, while listening to his best mate getting himself off spectacularly. It was even better fantasising about Malfoy fucking his hole sore, using his fingers to boost his arousal. This was the real deal and it was fucking perfect, especially when Malfoy started to fondle his balls.  
  
"Close, Malfoy," Harry warned, but Malfoy didn’t stop. He sped up his sucking, using a hand to gently stroke the throbbing shaft. When Malfoy’s other hand found Harry’s hole, gently pushing a finger inside, Harry was pushed over the edge. His cock started to throb violently – pleasurable itchiness racing through his balls and cock, and he spurted into Malfoy’s mouth, who swallowed and licked until Harry was fully spent.  
  
"Don’t speak," Malfoy said as Harry opened his mouth. He pulled Harry close for another kiss, tasting himself on Malfoy’s tongue. He had tasted it before after a spectacular orgasm, while wanking together with Ron. They needed it after all the shit they’ve been through and because their first time with their loved ones was getting close.  
  
"Merlin!"  
  
Both boys looked up and saw Ron, Pansy and Hermione standing in the doorway –flabbergasted expressions on their faces.  
  
"Can’t say I wasn’t expecting it," Ron said as he shielded his eyes with his hands. "You were right after all, Pansy."  
  
Before Harry could say or do anything, the amplified voice of McGonagall was ringing through the castle.

 

_"All students have to go their dormitories immediately! Students above the age of seventeen who are willing to fight, please report to Professor Flitwick!"_

  
  
"Come on," Hermione said impatiently as Harry hastily made himself decent. She threw a wand towards Harry, who adeptly caught it. "Stole it from Slughorn’s office. We have to go."  
  
"It has begun," Ron whispered. Harry and Malfoy looked at each other as the inevitable was spreading through their bodies...

  
  
~*~

  
  
"Dean!" Harry roared as he saw the disfigured body of his friend lying on the stone ground. Blood was dripping from his mouth –his eyes opened, but blank.  
  
"Move along, Potter," Malfoy insisted, pulling Harry’s arm. "He’s dead."  
  
"Malfoy’s right," Ron said, tears flowing down his cheeks. "We have to hide."  
  
"Don’t you get it?" Harry said softly, grief slowly consuming him. "There’s no place we can hide anymore. We can’t destroy Voldemort. And where’s Hermione? I lost her on the second floor."  
  
"I’m here," Hermione said weakly, blood gushing from a wound on her shoulder as she ran towards them. "Luna and I were ambushed near the Library. She didn’t make it."  
  
"Fuck!" Harry screamed as another ghost from a dear friend was added to the immense guilt festering in his heart. "What were you doing there anyway?"  
  
"I had to do something," she said mysteriously. "Our l-legacy..."  
  
"You have to kill him," Parkinson interrupted hysterically. "You’ve got the Elder Wand."  
  
"Harry’s not a killer," Malfoy said sharply. "I won’t let him becoming a murderer."  
  
"What else can we do?" Pansy said hysterically. "It’s the only..."  
  
"No," Harry said. "He has another Horcrux. He must have. Even if I manage to hit him with an Avada Kedavra Curse, he just comes back."  
  
"Then there is no other way," Malfoy mumbled.  
  
"What do you mean?" Harry said, puzzled.  
  
"Thank you, Potter," Malfoy said, pulling out his wand. "Apart from your love, you gave me something that makes it’s worth."  
  
"Malfoy, what are you talking about?" Hermione said.  
  
"Thanks to you, I’m finally able to serve a purpose," Malfoy said, tears glistering in his eyes. "I love you...Harry."  
  
"Malfoy?"  
  
" _Avada Kedavra_!" Malfoy shouted as he aimed his wand at himself. The bright green beam dimmed Malfoy’s sparkling flame, before Harry could comprehend what Malfoy had done...

  
  
~*~

  
  
"Horace, where are Potter and his friends?" McGonagall screamed as she frantically searched for a sign of life. A large cut across her face was still bleeding, but it didn’t diminish her fighting prowess.  
  
"I...I..." Slughorn babbled, unable to make up any legitimate excuse.  
  
"You idiot!" McGonagall shrieked as she slapped Slughorn across the face. "Mark my words! If we’re going to survive this, make sure you’ll leave this castle before I find you!"  
  
McGonagall left the library, cursing under her breath. Slughorn stood there for a while, until his gaze fell upon a letter, lying on one of the tables. He walked toward the table, grabbed the letter and started to read –his eyes watering as the content started to sink in.

  
  
 **_Dear Mr Slughorn,  
  
We accept the fact that we had to sacrifice a whole Saturday in detention for whatever it was we did wrong. But we think you’re crazy to make an essay telling you who we think we are. You see us as you want to see us –in the simplest terms, in the most convenient ways. But what we found out that each of us is a know-it-all, a side-kick, a traitor, a coward and a hero. It doesn’t matter. Friendship and love is what will keep us alive, even against all odds. Does that answer your question?  
  
Sincerely yours,  
  
Dumbledore’s Army_ **

  
  
~*~

  
  
“Are we there yet? I’m starving.”  
  
“You’re always hungry, Ronald.”  
  
“Not when I’m with Pansy, Hermione.”  
  
“Too much information.”  
  
Harry smiled broadly as he heard his best friends bickering. They both turned their gazes towards him and started to laugh. Harry joined them, while listening to the relaxing rumbling of the Hogwarts Express.  
  
“I love you,” Harry blurted out. He was startled by his own indiscretion. His friends were gazing at him in surprise, but none of them spoke. “I really do. Just wanted to let you know.”  
  
Like expected, Hermione was the first to hurl herself into Harry’s inviting arms.  
  
“I love you, too, Harry,” she sobbed into Harry’s shoulder.  
  
Harry looked up as he released Hermione and saw Ron blushing furiously. He opened his mouth, but Harry put up his hand. He didn’t need to hear the words. He already felt it flourishing in his heart.  
  
“So, that’s settled then,” Ron said airily, although he couldn’t hide the fact that he was visibly moved. “Are we there yet?”  
  
“Almost,” Hermione snapped, while wiping away her tears with the sleeve of her sweater. Silence fell over them and Harry’s mind wandered off. He swallowed audibly when images of the battle invaded his mind. It had happened before and one particular image haunted him ever since…  
  
“You miss him, don’t you?”  
  
Harry turned away his head and nodded. Words were unnecessary.  
  
Harry noticed that the train was slowing down. His lips curled into a smile. They were going home.  
  
“Do we have everything?” Hermione said, her voice filled with emotion. She grabbed both Harry’s and Ron’s hand as they stood up and squeezed them lightly. “Together.”  
  
“Together,” both boys responded, and they walked towards the exit.  
  
The hallways were crowded with people, young and old. Harry felt hands touching him and voices greeting him. He tried the best he could responding to all of them, but he knew it was unrealistic. Harry’s eyes started to water as the cool wind caressed his face as they got out off the train. Bright light shone on his face and strong emotions took the best of him.  
  
“Pull yourself together, mate,” Ron whispered as he laid a hand on Harry’s shoulder. “It’s just the beginning.”  
  
“Yeah, you’re right…” Harry began, but his attention was drawn upon a white bench at the other side of the train station. He saw something moving under it.  
  
“You go ahead,” Harry said. “I have to do something first.”  
  
“Harry, we’re expected,” Hermione said.  
  
“I know, but this is just as important.”  
  
“You’re sure?” Ron asked reluctantly.  
  
“Definitely,” Harry said confidently. “I’ll be there in a sec. Leave something for me, Ron.”  
  
“Bastard,” Ron chuckled and he and Hermione made their way towards the exit of the station.  
  
As Harry approached the bench, he was pretty sure it was someone lying under it. He saw a tiny hand searching for something to eat.  
  
“Hello,” Harry said friendly, while bending down to take a peek under the bench. He saw a little boy trying the best he could to hide himself. “I won’t hurt you.”  
  
“No?” the boy answered suspiciously.  
  
“Why don’t you come out? “ Harry said. “I’m the only one here.”  
  
The boy looked at Harry and crawled from under the bench. His clothes were stained with dirt and leftovers and Harry noticed he had been crying.  
  
“What’s wrong?”  
  
“I know your face,” the boy said and he pointed his finger towards Harry’s scar. “Long ago.”  
  
“It has been too long,” Harry whispered and he felt tears stinging his eyes.  
  
“I have been waiting for you,” the boy said as he walked towards Harry. He touched Harry’s cheek and wiped away a tear. “Don’t cry.”  
  
“I shouldn’t,” Harry said, smiling amidst his tears. “You want to go with me?”  
  
“I really want to,” the boy said hesitantly. “But I’m scared.”  
  
“Why?”  
  
“Because of what’s beyond.”  
  
“Let’s find out together, shall we?” Harry said, smiling broadly. He offered his hand, which the boy took. Warmth started to spread through Harry’s body, decimating all doubts and fears.  
  
The boy looked up and his lips curled into a broad smile.  
  
“Still scared?”  
  
“No,” the boy answered as he squeezed Harry’s hand. “I will never be scared again. I’m with you, Harry.”  
  
Harry pulled the boy into a hug, who rapidly changed into the man Harry had loved so deeply. Draco smiled warmly as tears of joy were flowing down Harry's cheeks.  
  
“Are you ready for forever?” Draco asked softly.  
  
“Lead the way,” Harry whispered, kissing his boyfriend passionately as they both were absorbed by a bright, white light, binding the two lovers for eternity.

 

[CLICK HERE TO RETURN TO LIVEJOURNAL TO COMMENT](http://hd-smoochfest.livejournal.com/146855.html) (OR COMMENT BELOW!)


End file.
